Data install
Data install, also known as Install or Batch Download, is a feature in several Final Fantasy titles, mostly for the PlayStation Portable. The purpose is to reduce the overall load times by copying certain common data from the game source to the device storage. Appearances Final Fantasy III A UMD version was only released in Japan and has a Data Install option. The data install is 282 megabytes. During the installation a chocobo runs in place as the "Chocobo Theme" plays in the background. For the digital release, the full version can be downloaded to a Memory Stick or Vita Card and does not require a supplemental install. Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection The data install is 317 megabytes. During the installation a fleet of Baron airships races across the waters, their advance on the screen illustrating the data installation progress. The background music is "The Red Wings". Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII There are two options: Full Install, requiring 4837 MB on the console's hard drive, and Quick Install, requiring 3104 MB. The background music for the data install is "Lightning Returns". Final Fantasy Type-0 There are four data install options, with two for each UMD. 554 or 865 megabytes can be installed for disc 1, while 651 or 1,242 megabytes can be installed for disc 2. The background music for the data install is "Divine Fire". The installation screen features a background of flames, and one by one, the twelve Class Zero members will appear on the screen with a full group shot appearing at completion. Appearing in this order are Cater, Trey, Deuce, Jack, Queen, King, Sice, Nine, Seven, Cinque, Eight, and Ace. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) After data install is selected from the main menu, the player chooses how much data to install onto the Memory Stick: 245, 373, or 528 megabytes. After a choice is made, the data is saved to the Memory Stick over a period of time dependent on how much is being installed. When finished, load times are reduced, as the game loads more data from the Memory Stick rather than the UMD. The data install screen features a recreation of the opening screen of the Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy V, with Bartz and Boco riding across the horizon and "Mambo de Chocobo" playing in the background. If or is pressed during data install, a moogle's "kupo" or a chocobo's "kweh" is heard, respectively. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Sizes that can be installed are 492, 574, or 814 megabytes. The data install screen features a recreation of the opening screen of the Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy VI with Biggs, Wedge and Terra Branford traversing a snowy field in Magitek Armor with the central melody of "Terra" playing in the background, followed by the "Victory Fanfare" when complete. If or is pressed during data install, a chocobo's "kweh" or a moogle's "kupo" is heard, respectively. If the player presses L, R, and ten times each in order, Kefka, Edgar, and Sabin fall and jump up the screen, and Cyan Garamonde runs away in Magitek Armor. Pressing makes Biggs, Wedge, and Terra hop. This can be done repeatedly. Data caching Mobile games are often larger overall than their initial install, and so most of the game's data, including player progress, is stored server-side. However, because mobile users are frequently limited in the amount of data sent and received over carrier networks, most Square Enix mobile games will offer to download (cache) common data elements. Larger games recommend downloading over a wireless network, such as that provided by terrestrial broadband or any public connection. Caution should be exercised when these operations take place over unsecured networks, especially where microtransactions can be used. As of late January 2019, Square Enix games are prompting players before significant amounts of data are to be downloaded, in line with an App Store for iOS policy that requires notification. During startup, a mobile game may launch a comparison operation against the server on which it runs. If the cached data does not match the currently available data, then either the differential data will be downloaded, or the client will request the full game. If a version update is also necessary, then the player should be notified and taken to the appropriate app store to retrieve the updated client. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Data is cached dynamically as requested, and may be purged with disuse or via the Settings menu (cog wheel) on the title screen. While on the Home screen, the Settings menu adds a Batch Download option that installs updates not included with the base package. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Players are prompted to download any updated data during launch, provided the server has it. The approximate size of the data is always given with the prompt. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Most, if not all, dungeon data is cached on-demand and may be purged automatically after a period of disuse. It is also possible to manually purge the cache at any time via the settings menu. A troubleshooting feature, it purges only common elements and does not reset the player's progress. This can free up hundreds of megabytes of device storage, though it requires the game to relaunch to get updated hub screen data. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery File:Data_install_dissidia_012.png|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. File:FFIII Data Install.png|Final Fantasy III'' File:Ffiv_tay_data_install.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. File:LR Data Install.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' File:Type0_Data_Install.png|''Final Fantasy Type-0'' Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Recurring gameplay components de:Dateninstallation es:Instalar datos